secret love
by Trihira- always my star
Summary: Aikka the prince of nourasia meets a girl from earth or soo he thought....


Hey my first fanfic plz tell me what you think and what I can do better!

**Disclaimer: I do not own oban star-racers **

* * *

Chapter 1. the present.

**(Aikka's pov)**

I have heard the great race of orban will soon begin and I'm eager to get away from nourasia.

Now I only need to convince my parents to let me go.

I sighed while I looked at my kingdom.

The many forests and the pure water with the animals around, it's a beautiful and amazing sight, I was standing on a high hill.

I would come here to meditate since it's the only place I can relax and be myself and not that perfect prince my father want me to be.

My hands went to fists at my sides he want me to be the perfect prince, that's why I always come up here to get away from my father.

Suddenly I heard a noise behind me, but didn't turn I knew it was my beetle G'dar or giant beetle.

G'dar walked over to me and laid beside me, he knew I was thinking about something that irritated me, I petted G'dar and as response he closed his eyes and purred.

I could feel G'dar tense up like there was something behind us "it's okay G'dar there is nothing to be afraid of there is no one here, so calm down." G'dar calmed down admittedly.

After G'dar calmed down I petted him again, '_the sun is almost down I guess I better go home' _"come G'dar we better go home it's getting late" I jumped on him and carefully kicked him on the shell as a signal for him to start.

The ship to Alwas would leave in one week so I had to talk to my parents today before it was too late and they found another racer "faster G'dar we don't have much time left" _'what should I say? That I really want to compete in the race?' _I shook my head _'no that won't work maybe it would work on my mom but not on my dad'_

My mother is the one that understands me, and gives me comfort when I need it, I can tell her everything I still remember that day were I told my mom I hate my father I was 8 that time.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_**I ran down the hall to my room, I had a fight with my dad again, he said that I did everything wrong with my training I can't take It anymore no matter what I do it's not good enough for him.**_

_**Even when I'm having fun he yells at me it isn't fair! Why can't he just be proud of who I 'am and not who he want me to be! Stupid father! Stupid uhh something!.**_

_**I got to my room and slammed the door shut I didn't care who heard it servants chefs and whatever that's on the palace I don't care who heard that slam!! I walked over to my bed and threw myself on it, even though I knew princes weren't allowed to do that.**_

_**After 15 min I heard someone knock on my door, I didn't want to stand up so I just said "come in" I heard my door open and light steps walk over to my bed and the person sat down lightly, by the knock and the light footsteps I knew it was my mother she was the only one that would comfort me cared for me.**_

_**I felt a hand on my shoulder "dear prince Aikka darling I understand if your angry at your father for yelling like that its normal, you did really good at your training I don't understand why he yelled like that" I sat up slowly I had tears in my eyes.**_

_**She opened her arms up an invitation for a hug, and of course I took it I crawled over to her and she hugged me, a tight and comforting hug just what I needed.**_

_**My tears vanished after some time but I still sniffed "Aikka dear are you feeling better? Is there something you want to talk about?" I sniffed again and I hoped this was the last sniff while I spoke" why can he just stop telling me what to do and be proud of me? And stop judging me all the time. I'm not him. I don't want to be like him!. I hate him!," **_

_**It felt good finally telling it to someone, to get it off of my chest" Aikka darling i..i hate your father too our marriage was planned. There are and will never be love between your dad and me" my eyes widened in shock my parents didn't love each other that would explain the differences between them.'**_

_**My mom is goodhearted sweet and caring while my father is a coldhearted non-caring bastard.**_

_**I looked up on my mom "mom you were the real princess of nourasia before you married dad. Why don't you just ask him to pack his stuff and leave and never come back?" my mom was silent she didn't expect me to know that much.**_

_**She inhaled then exhaled before she spoke "because my dear prince I can't do that yet I have the power to do that since I were the real princess of nourasia but I can't just yet Aikka when I can get him out of here I will I promise"**_

_**We both smiled at each other but my smile broke when I yawned, I heard her laugh it sounded like bells like always, and before I knew it she picked me up and laid me on my bed and took the covers over me.**_

_**She began to sing a lullaby on nourasion, when she stopped she kissed me on my forehead and whispered "sleep well my little prince Aikka everything will be okay tomorrow, what about you and me go out for a ride tomorrow what do you say?" I smiled at her and nodded "sounds good mom night" I heard her stand up and walked over to my door, then I fell into a deep sleep it would be a good day tomorrow.**_

* * *

_**(End of flashback)**_

**(Still Aikka's pov)**

It was 10 years since that day **(I don't know how old he is in the series so I'm just guessing hehe xD) **and I wonder when the times is right for my mom to kick out that bastard to my father, it's like he rules the kingdom when it really should be my mom that does that.

When I and G'dar reached the palace I saw my mom waiting for me she does that every day.

I smiled at her when G'dar landed on the ground and she smiled back at me, while he walked over to me "prince Aikka my dear how was your day my darling prince?" we began to walk over to the stables " my day was relaxing and I got to meditate a lot to get a clear mind about something no big deal what about you mom?" "well me and king Triano ( don't ask about the names I just came up with something .) have tried to think of someone that could race on alwas and orban and I was thinking if you on G'dar would be happy to compete?" i stopped for a second then began to walk again " mom you know I would be more then honored to compete on G'dar" she smiled at me.

When me and my mom was finished with G'dar we walked over to the throne room were my bastard of a dad would be.

We stood outside the doors to the throne room this was it there was no way back now "my dear Aikka you don't need to do this" I turned to her and smiled warmly "I have wanted to talk about this with you today anyway I really want to compete in the race mom okay?" she nodded and opened the door to the throne room.

I was nervous when I walked inside the throne room there was gold around the gate and ruby's in it there is a little too much gold if you ask me, okay time to find the polite tone, and all that stupid bowing act like a good prince.

Me and my mom stood in front of my dad now "prince Aikka queen Tirana what brings you here?" I bowed and standed my ground while my mother walked over to him "king Tirano we are here to discuss about who is going to race on alwas and orban I might found someone who will be honored to compete" the king looked at his queen " well then speak who will?" I took a deep breath here goes nothing "I will be honored to compete your majesty" he looked weird at me what's his problem? "No you will not compete in the race!! Racing is nothing you should be interested in! You're a prince and…!" "Stop!" I looked at my mom she sounded so demanding and she really didn't look happy "that's it Triano I got enough of you telling Aikka what to do! You can't forbid him compete in the race because I forbid you doing that!" my so called king looked at my mom "very well he can compete" I bowed once more and left quickly with a smirk on my face it sounded like my parents were getting into a fight.

I walked into my room and found my night clothes or rather night shorts, and then I walked to the bathroom.

I filled the bathtub with hot water, I took my armor and clothes off and my crown, then I laid down in the bathtub it felt good on my tense muscles, I wonder how fast the other racers are and how good they are I would need to train more with my bow and arrows so I can shoot perfect with it, this could go over to be stressing but I got what I wished I'm competing in the race.

After my relaxing bath I walked out of the bathroom and put on my shorts and laid down on my bed and felt to sleep.

* * *

Next morning

I woke up because the sun shining in threw my window.

I pulled the covers off of me and took my armor, clothes and my crown on.

Today was the day where I would have to train with my bow.

When I arrived at the dining hall my mom and the bastard was already there "prince Aikka my darling come and sit" I bowed once and sat down in a chair next to my mom "prince you will have bow lessons in one hour and your masters name is Canaan of course you know him anyway do you got any questions Aikka?" my father reminded me that I just wanted to say 'yeah when will you pack your bags and leave!' instead I said "no" he nodded "the hour is up prince Aikka go to training now understood?" I only nodded didn't want to talk to him that cold hearted bastard. When I were finally done with my training I walked down to my room and took a quick shower like yesterday and laid down on my bed and fell asleep. (yep it's time to see what Aikka dreams!)

* * *

_**(Aikka's dream)**_

_**(Normal pov)**_

_**Aikka was on G'dar but he wasn't on Nourasia this place was dark and scary "hello is somebody there? What's going on?" he yelled then he something moving. He jumped off G'dar and yelled again "who's there? Show yourself!" Aikka heard a giggle behind him and turned around. A girl stepped out of the shadows and Aikka's eyes widened, the girl in front of him had red and black hair and a star on her right cheek (am just guessing) and a stripe on her left cheek. Aikka was stunned 'who is this girl and where am I?' he thought "hi I'm Eva and you must be prince Aikka of nourasia nice to meet you" Aikka blinked 'who is this girl and were does she know my name from?' he thought "who are you? And where do you know my name from?!" he demanded to know and she only giggled "you will meet me soon enough you will meet me at the race bye" and then she disappeared.**_

* * *

_**(Out of Aikka's dream)**_

_**(Aikka's pov)**_

I woke up when it was 06:00 am when I woke up I had to go and get ready.

* * *

(After one week)

Okay it's time to leave. I was preparing G'dar until someone walked over to me "be careful Aikka dear I don't want to lose you in this race okay? My darling prince?" I turned around and gave my mom a smile "don't worry mom nothing will happen I promise" she smiled back at me "want some help Aikka dear?" she asked me "well you could go get my bow and arrows other than that I'm done" my mom nodded once and walked out again.

I turned around and petted G'dar which made him close his eyes.

After 5 minutes my mom returned with my bow and arrows "thanks mom" she handed the things to me and then I sat them on G'dar " Aikka dear there is something I want you to have" I gave her a confused look.

In her hands she had a silver necklace and a bracelet; they had fire colored diamonds in them.

The jewels in her hands would be beautiful for a girl "I can see your confused why I want to give you those since it's most a girl thing to wear. But it's because this belonged to my best friend and it have brought me so much luck just by having it close to me and I want you to have them for luck"

I walked over to my mom and hugged her "thanks mom but may I ask what's the bracelet thing it doesn't look like an ordinary one" my mom got out an bag and putted the jewels down in it and handed it to me.

"You're very clever Aikka it isn't a bracelet but a dragon necklace. My best friend was a dragon rider and this was her dragon's necklace the other necklace was hers" I nodded then I heard my fencing master call me.

"You better go now Aikka dear good luck my darling prince I will miss you" she walked over to me and hugged me tight "goodbye mom I will miss you too" I said and hugged her back.

After awhile we let go of each other I said a quick goodbye and walked out with G'dar and walked over to my fencing master, now there was no way back now.

"Are you ready prince Aikka?" Canaan asked me and I answered "yes" and now our trip began I wonder how it will go.


End file.
